Speech recognition is an automated technology that may include receiving an utterance from a person and recognizing the utterance as one or more words of a particular language. Speech recognition may rely on language models to improve the accuracy of the recognition of utterances. For example, by determining the probabilities for words that a person is likely to speak, the accuracy of speech recognition can be dramatically increased. Thus, a particular language may have a general or standard language model that provides a probability of the occurrences of particular words and sequences of words in the language. However, speech recognition among humans rarely involves recognition of isolated or independent utterances. For example, people recognize utterances of other people in various situational or spatiotemporal contexts that assist in eliminating ambiguities and enabling determination of a speaker's meaning. Consequently, context information may be used to further narrow the probabilities for recognizing a phrase corresponding to a particular utterance.